


Red, My Only Love

by koiiiiiiii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAAA, F/F, bitch, hard to read. rest in peace!, jokes are for kids, jokey jokey smut, sssssss?, undurtal rud xdddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiiiiiii/pseuds/koiiiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neckoh chan meets a hooded binch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh what is this

**Author's Note:**

> eh ? EH ? you thought it was a skeleton? what a bonefucker

red waz,,, my onley crush,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, we spent,,,,,,,,every day togurthr,,, ,we spent long sensuts walking on the bitch together untuOL ONE DYA. THAT DAI,,,,,,,,,,, i was going to confes my lov 4 red. i bought flowrs, chocolate, and shit you get on valentines day idk "whats that box behind your back" red asked as you just had a fuckign seizure while standing u sttutueured. she didnt alreayd find out that it was a gift 4 her,,,,, "its... a box." "HER E TAKE IT" you screeched as you slowly, gently, calmly gave red the box. red opened the box. she coudlnt believe it. red sCREECHED AS THE PORTAL SUCKED HER IN. you watched in sadness as ur only lov wAS BEING SUCKED INTO HELL so you jumped in and tried 2 sav her,,,,,,,,and you did gj congrats ur a hero yay you and red continued ur walk on the bitch. at the end yuo asked red 2 com 2 ur house. but you were homeles- i mean rICH WITH A BIG MANSION idk. red accepted even though you almost fucking killed her. you found some old house with an old lady in it yoU THREW THE LADY OUT! "im sorry i need this" you said as the lady screamed red was extremely confused and offended like why would you do that you fuckign pieCE OF SHIT. oh well at least you were alone. with red. in a hijacked house. your cat ears twitched as red scootered close to you you turned and stared at red god she was so fuckign hot especially on a scooteR HOLY FUCK I MEAN LOOK AT THAT HELMET,, STAYING SAFE WHILE STAYING SEXY yuo reached for red but she scootered away to wander the stolen house and then she came back. house was small. you decided to make some food. i mean at least attempt to be romantic without killing someone. you came back to the living room to find... red lying suggestively on the couch "draw me like one of ur french ghosts......" yOU DROPPED YOUR FOOD AND JUST STARED. you had no idea what to do. was red inviting you to do somethign or what idk. you sat on the couch. then red dide. JUSAT KIDDING YOU MOTHERFUCKER WE'RE DOING THIS red revived herself (somehow) red touched your arm and attempted to make lewd hand gestures. you stared at her hands and got confused. reD SCREECHED AND GOT HER KNIFE OUT. red starTED VIOLENTLY STABBING YOUR OVARIES!! "i bet youve always wanted this neko chan......." you screamed in pain and pleasure as your vision slowly faded, eventually you went to sleep because red's knife is shit you woke up in the hospital with a pain in your ass, you looked around for a doctor. only red was there In a doctor suit. "hello i'm doctor red and i'm going to.." red got closer to your ear and she whispered "..turn you into a loose pussy angel with a shit technique" red got her knife from your ass and started violently stabbing you in the place where she meant to stab you screaming ensued. you were slowly dying from the blood loss i mean there was blood everywhere it waS FLOODING THE ROOM red got a boombox and started playing the red song. wait what red song you attempt to sing it but talking only caused blood to come out red smiled as you closed your eyes, she whispered in your ear again "good neko chan" rED'S MOM BURST THROUGH THE DOOR "RED HONEY,,, DINNER'S READY" and that was it. red was never seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok

befor,,,,,,red waz mi onley red crush soda,,,,,i lovd her,,,, idk if she lovd me,,,because i nevr confesd 2 red,,,,,, i mus confes 2 red semapiz!!!  
yuo wok up frm ur payful res and got up  
you saw that everything was red?!??! hoyl fuckl???  
you saw red too but..  
here im the author ill describ e it  
red sat at a red table on a red chair writing a red letter in a red book with red pages with red writing and you couldn't see it but red could because she had red vision and she was going to red send it to the red post office so it can get to the red area  
then red fLY UP!!!  
and fly 2 yuo  
"reD SEMPAI?!??!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!??!" you asKED IN COPNCRED WAY  
"Bend over." Red said in such a firm way that I had to type it like this. Wow.  
"but i cnat red smepai......." you crid out in pain while saiyng  
red fLIPPDE YOU OVE R! ow that hurt >:(  
"face down ass up" red said as she attached her.. Strap-on Knife  
"red snmepaiiii......" you moande  
red tHRUSTED THE KNIFE INTO YOUR PUSSY AS YOU SCREAMED in some mix of happiness and pain  
"rEEEEEEED SEMPAIIIIIIIIIII!!11!!1!1111!" you also screamed this  
"when ur in red town theres no escape from red" red whispered in your ear sexually  
red was rite. there waz no xcape  
you reechd ur cliemaxu as blood and love juice squirt out of you  
"gas pedal. gas pedal. gas pedal. gas pedal. gas pedal." red kept saying this as you 2 destoid each othr (but it was mostly you being killed ok)  
"rrrEeed" i dont even know what to even say here you're disgusting  
red pulld knife otu of yuo  
it was more painful then her thrusting it into you becuz she waz dun ;(((  
red hotline blinged out of the room to mail the letter that she wrote at that red table that had her red book with red pages with red writing that only red could see with her red vision  
"yuo used 2 call me on my redphone... late night when u need my knife.."  
you wriggled aftr her,,, u neerded to kep red sAIF!!! SO YUO COUD CONFES!!! YEHH!!!!  
but den red gone?!?? hhoh fukc  
ther waz,, a door.  
you went in it and it was tOTAL HELL LIKE HOLY SHIT!?!?!?  
it was empty.  
yuo sut down behind teh dor. it was calm.  
...2 calm.  
ALL OF SUDNE there waz knoking.  
knock knock.   
it's red. with a gun. gun red.   
"open. the door."   
"stop. having it be closed." red sed.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" you scREAMED AS THE DOOR WAS VIOLENLY SHIT DOWN IN ONE SHOT NO MISS 99999 DAMAGE  
"heRE'S REDDY" red yelld as she aimbottd hte gun at yuo  
"rED SEMPAI NO!!! DONT DO IT PELASE I HAVE SOMETHING 2 LIV FORRR"  
"k" red badly danced out of teh ruum to resume sendign of lettr  
doddman!! it!! reds gone again  
this givz yuo tiem 2 touch urself u sik mothrerreder  
yuo reechd donw  
aN THNE SUDDN RED  
"we have to mail this letter what are you doing" red questioned you in a questioning way that was very questionable  
"idk waht do u think im doing"  
"yuo knwo what nvm" red said as she fucking disappeard what the fukc  
and then she caim bac?!  
"red sempai??!? waht r u doign?!?!" you askd sURPRISINGYL  
"idk what do u think im doing" red sed  
"gettign redy 2 shot me!?!" you sed in surpris  
"bITCH YOU GUESSED IT" red sCREECHED IN YOUR EAR  
"HOO" as she pointed the gunz0RZ at yuo  
"YOU WAS RIGHT" and aimed it  
"you cant touch this." red said as she shot you to the tune of you cant touch this  
"dAH DOODODOD DODODOODDO" was all you heard as you deid  
is this the end 4 neckkoh chan? wil she evr confes her lov 4 red?? i knwo.  
she doesn't.  
Survival failed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..?

wait,,,,,,  
neck chan wasnt dying???!?/  
nekohohoho chan was surviviving the h oshotzorsz/1?!!?  
jus a remindr ur stil neko chan nb lixo idiota  
"HOOOOOH i'm back" you said as you got up like you were waking up  
yuo strarted walkign slwOLY to red  
"hWO ARE OYU DOGIN THIS" sed red aS SHE CRID IN A CUP AND THREW IT AT YUO  
yuo go t closer  
"i'M SUPPO SE D TO BE TH EONE WHO FUCKS UP YOU R FEELSD/;ZS/" red sCREAMED  
anD CLOSE RS  
"aaaAAAAAAAAAAA" red iNTENSIFIED GUN  
A N D CL O SE R  
and eventually gun ded  
"no... yuo cant do this,,,, tHIS IS NOT WHAT THE AUTHOR INTENDEND!!!" RED KEPT SCREAMING  
yuo grnind. thiz waz finlaly ur momemnt.  
"NO!!! STPO IT !!!!!!" red viOLENTLY SWUNG HER KNIF LIKE A BASEBAL BA T  
yuo pickd up reddo and just tried to think of wot u wer goign 2 say as ur confessun as she violently cut u  
"Stop this." Red said firmly. Again. Firm.  
yuo pind red 2 wall. Violent kicking occurs.  
"red sempaiz,,,,, please listne 2 me,,,,,," yuo said as you attemptd to stop her kicKIGN GOD IT WAS PAINFUL WAS SHE WEARING SHOES THAT WEREA CTUALY SPIKES  
she was. holy fUCK!!! oh wel tiwm 2 confes i guess  
"sssssss" red is a snake now and yuo cant stop her  
"red,,,,,,,,,,,,, i lov yuo,,," yuo sed in vry vry romantuc wai......  
BUT RED GONE??????  
red rAN INTO A ROOM  
you followd her becuz ur creppy stalkr lol xdddd  
BUT THE ROOM WAS FULL OF REDS,,,, ITS RED HEAVEN 4 U,,,,,,  
BUT THIS WAS TOO MUCH RED. YOU NEEDED TO FIND THE ACTUAL RED!!!!!!  
so u hadz one tactizcs....  
"Honestly, have any of you ever gotten some puss" you asked vry loduly  
ther was one hand tht slowly raieds...  
every red started clapping they wer proud of red she did good  
"YOU. COME HERE." yuo sAID LIKE UR WER HER MOM,,,,,,, wow do u hav a parent fetish,,, u want red to think a fucky ? you want red to go suck boo obo like babby? Fuck you.  
red started SCREECHING as she walked over to you  
yuo pickd her up as sexting playd in the backgorund  
"red wher do we goh :(( help plea se" you said in sad wai  
"um yes here's some help you just put me down. yes. me. yeah just put me down. i should be down on the ground, right now. put down. you have successfully Put Down Red" red helpd 4 once. thank red  
thEN SHE RAN  
"YOU'LL NEVE R TAKE ME ALIVE COPPER" red screamed  
"good old red,,,,," you said as yuo had flashbakcz of ur long walkz on the bitch,,,  
"im not old yuo sikc motherredder" red correctd you  
"sorry red :((("  
sduNDETLY!!! you gusy were on the bitch!!!!!!!!  
"??? ???" red literally said the question marks. thats how confusign it was  
"red what do you think about this" you asked  
"ghugjxxgm ccxcxc c vvzVZVX" red said in Fear  
"red thats nOT EVEN WORDS"  
"JIJXXXAZXxbbxbswbbb" reD INTENSIFIED  
"ENGLISH MOTHERREDDER" YOU SCREAMED  
".;llzft zfdzadadvvvvvaq2B`j" RED SCREEEEECHED  
"DO YOU SPEAK IT???" YOU YELED  
"NCNNNANnNNAnAQBNQWHA5zx,5tc,z,x zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X cABbBA" rED SCREAMED BACK  
"this isnt THE TIME FOR KNIFE SEX RED" YOU EXPLAIND  
"Vik98j`jjm 1,b gn" red said sadly  
red started getting rly deepz0rz wiht her wordz0rz.  
"drsrtjxjfcfjfgaEsxefsrdgtnaeNDRFDF,JHFTDFVJY,FY.FY" red told a story  
you pet red hoping that her scent would connect to your hand so you can sniff it you sick fuck  
but also to attempt to get her to speak english again  
red was gettign frustratd.   
she grew hotter (in both ways) undr ur hand and began to attMEPTDE TO STAB YOU!!!   
htere waz also a noo deliceiiotsusus spicy cent rising from her.   
it made everything intnes se.   
"Pick. Me. Up." Red said so firmly that it was like her words were a knife.  
so yuo pickd her uop...........  
and she got clos 2 ur ear......  
she sed....  
"ur a weeb" aND STABBD YOU IN EEAR  
u faintd


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's over. see ya!  
> (update 11/01/16) realized that somehow it got cut off. NOW it's finally over. at chapter FIVE. sorry for interrupting orz

"aAAAAAAaAaaA mY EAR" YOU SCREAMD  
"haha no ear neko chan" red sNICKERED (eat a snickers. its good for oyu. no it isnt kill me)  
"rrrEEEDDDDDD PLEASE" whta are you even doign anymor  
"ok ill stop stabbing yuo....... For One Thing."  
you LOVED getting stabbed by red.  
god it turnd you on so mcuh but yuo hid it a lot.  
the pain you were scremeing,,,  
it waz actualy plesur.  
but it gets old. (like this series)  
so yuo have the choice.  
HAHA JUST KIDDING YOU'RE STUCK LIKE THIS YOU DOLLFUCKER  
"ok what is it///?!?!?!/!?!" you asked in a aksing way and asked  
red got close to your ear. not the stabbed one the workign one  
"....red orgy" she whisperd  
YOU WER SURPRISE!!!!xfGQ 2F  
"EXUCU ES ME RED I DONT THINK THS I S SAF E OF R TH E R EA DRES" what the fuck are you even saying  
"this entire thing isnt safe for anyone" red replid.  
"anywya do you wannt more stabs or no stabs. everyone knows ur secret i mean the author just typed it lol"  
i'm sorry please dont disown me wELL ANYWAY you wer stuc in a tough spot.  
what will you pick?? the red orgy or no stabbies from daddy red???  
"i.........."  
"YOU WHAT." red PRESEDRUSRED YOU  
"I PICK THE R ED ORG Y FUCK"  
"ok ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" red said as she pULLED OUT HER KNIFE  
"I THOGUHT YOU WENR ET GOING TO STAB ME ANYMORE" YOU FELL DOWN! TO THE GROUND! OH FCUK  
"i'm just doing one thing stop being nb lixo" red was suddenly a br  
"fuckin br red" you muttrd undr breath  
"Excuse me?" DID I SERIOUSLY DO THIS? yes  
"nothing :(" yuo said in Fear  
"That's what I thought you said." Firm Red returns.  
red bloo in2 hte kinfe.  
"....what are you eVEN DOING RED"  
"u wil see!!!! yOU'LL ALL SEE" red had 4got that you wer the only othr thign heer.  
al of a sudden. a gIANT RED WAVE CAME  
no. not red water. ALL OF IT WERE REDS.  
"w-w-w-w-w-W-W--W--w-W-W-" yuo stuttrde  
"are you ready to get stabbed in every part of your body" red askd. [little red: no]  
"¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" i don't have the words to describe this so have this shrug  
"ok but we cant do it here. i'm nto gETTING SAND ALL OVE R MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" you ssssaid  
"then wh-" oh no.  
red wAS BEIGN SUCCED IN!! A PORTAL!!!!!!!!  
yuo had to saiv her. SAVE HER NOW DO IT NOW YOU FUCK  
so you did bUT YOU FELL IN WIHT HER  
wher wer u 2???  
thats right.  
bad oc hell.  
where all hte bed oh cees go.  
"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAA WHAT DID YOU DO" RED SCREAMD  
"i dON'T KNOW YOU FKUCING COCKMUFFIN" you SCREAMED BACK  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY LOWDOWN SLIMY FILTHY DISGUSTING GLUTTONOUS HOGLIKE MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING SON OF AN INCESTUOUS PEDOPHILE SHEMALE RAPIST PROSTITUTE" RED'S SCREAMING GOT MORE OFFENSIVE  
"r-red................ Language!" triggered  
"AT LEAST I DON'T SPEND MY TIME SUCKING DICKS IN THE BATHROOM AT OLIVE GARDEN"  
"RED WHY ARE YOU MAKING UP THINGS"  
"fffUFCK" red flew awai, unTIL she saw someone who Looked. JUst. LIKE. HER.  
"waoh. who the FUCK is that handsome son of a bitch walk" red CRASHD into the ground and APrroachedded the Unknown Figure.  
it turned AORUND HOYL FUCK  
"Heeyy~" IT WA S A BOOTLEG RED COSPLAYER FUCKER!! HOH SHIT  
"wh................................." red was confused. this isnt one of hER CLONES?!!??!  
"Oh.. Wanna fight eh!?" ht e botlegrg red was Aggressive. this is bad  
red decidde to hav a ncie little chat with the botoleggu red. hoepfully thos wil help.  
BUT WAIT  
yuo jUMPED IN AND JUST hAD TO SAY SOEMTHING  
"Listen here you sorry son a bitch you had better leave my Red alone and stop accusing her of stupid shit! You message my Red ever again for ANY REASON and i promise i will become your WORST NIGHTMARE! I will be reporting this to UnderNet and I have already taken pictures and made a Police report. I am WARNING you ONCE and ONCE AND FOR ALL.... BACK THE FUCK OFF HOMIE!!"  
good job you scared the btootclctocleg red  
"Listen. We can just forget about this. I'll SPARE you." the Other red sed.  
"Fuck you. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK." you sCREAMED  
"FUCK" IT REPLIED  
"I have knives. Many knives. Knives that I could take to your head and blow it out right now. You hear me? Good." Firm Red said as she aimed her knife at the bootleg.  
cough cough wait red doesn't have a knife she has a sword  
fuck it i'll just say she has both  
anyway  
HTE BOOTLEGURU rAN AWAY LIKE A PUSSY  
"well that was quick. very quick. quick" red said as she suggestively put her SWORD back in whe r ever she puts her weapons????  
BUT THEN CATS AND SONIC AND OTHER SHIT (i'm sorry i was stuck at this part and just.. put this here)  
so you guiz sawd a wai outu and you went thruo 2 Escape From The City  
but wait.  
yuo wer in that old lady's hous/!??? wow?!??  
"oH LOOK IT'S YOU KIDDIES AGAIN" i dotn think tht old lady lieks yuo anymor  
red whisper deeddeded ede dodododdddoduivcnjgffdsewnkmjhuoigfd in your eer  
"neckoh chan whos that :::(((((((((((((((((((((" you can really feel the frowny faces in this  
"old bitch" thats all  
"KIDDIES LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T SWEAR" and ht e old lady just LITTERLALLTY GOT A BA SE BALL BAT AND SWUNG IT A T YUO  
and she didn't miss. you wENT FLYINHG OUT in2 hte streetz  
"NECKOH CHAN N OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" red scrrenmsemmsed  
ur dead. again. Survival failed.  
just kiddi- OH SHIT  
THAT LADY IS COMING AGAIN TO MAKE SURE YOU'R E ACTUALLY DEAD  
WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER AFTER YOU THREW HER OUT YOU SICK FUCK  
red JUMPD ON THE OLD LAYS BAG OF CHIPS'S BAKC AND Expanded Red  
the lady was calmed by this even though red's arm looked like a fucking pool noodle and she decided Not to End You.  
yuo guys watched as this bag of chips peacefully walked back in her house  
"now where are we going to orgy." red asked askingly and ask  
"i have no idea but its not going to be he-"  
you saw a PEF EC T palce.  
The Strip Club. hell yeah stripper red this is going to be Hot  
just kidding you're a sick fuck :)  
"There." you Pointed so red could get a clear picture of what hell you were sending her to  
"but.......................................................im not strip" red explaind  
"yes you are" you replied  
"no im not"  
"yes"  
"no" this is intense  
"YES"  
"NO!"  
"ok we'll go somewhere else :(" fuck dispapappoitnment  
"sssssssssssssssssssssssss" red had a moment of victory Hisses  
"wel u just removed the Only posibl place we can go to red >:(" why are you pissed  
"but im not strip im litltlelle red."  
"this is True. but where are we going to Go?!??!" questioning nyas  
"dont you nya me" red warned  
"nya" Rebellious.  
">:(" iiRRITATION  
"fien we'll go to the strip club,,,,,,,,,,,,,," 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok

giving up :(  
INTENSE SQUEALING NYAS FLOOODED FROM YOU AS YOU HEARD THSI WOW  
so now you had to get money. seriously what are you going to throw at red other than yourself (WOW LEWD)  
SO ANYWAY  
you guys got in.  
and you went into the Dressing Room  
wait. do strip clubs even have dressing rooms i don't know please kIll me  
...anyway so red did the undressy thing WOW  
"why are you bleeding and staring at me" that threw you off of your suxuol funtanseez of tas-  
ok that's too lewd Forget It  
"why are you getting undressed ur in the Perfect Outf-"  
oh my god.  
armor.  
cute. armor.  
JUST KIDDING YOU WERE IN YOUR DREAMS AGAIN  
red was still in her Normal Attire  
"OK IT'S TIME TO GO RED BYE" you tHREW HER ON THE POLE  
red showed off her skILLZ  
now i can't describe this but i want you to think of yourself hula hooping a red hula hoop  
yes. it was that hard to describe  
okay start thinking about it again EXCEPT FASTER  
AND FASTER  
M A C H 1  
money is rendered Useless when it comes to this. it all got shredded  
YOU CAN EVEN SAY RED BECAME HER OWN SW OR D  
WAIT  
THIS WASN'T EVNE YOUR PLAN YOU FUCK  
FUCFUKFCUKUK  
SHIT  
ok. ok. It's time for the Private Rooms.  
So. You Went

To The Private Rooms  
"okAY red WE NEED TO DO THIS QUICK"  
"ok" so red do the Cally thing with her sword.  
no knife. sword. knife. sWORD. KNIFE. SWORD!!!!!! KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!   
ok sword  
AND EVERY RED WAS THERE. ALL RED.  
RED  
HOYL FUCK  
ok ok  
"ok be as rough as you can guys im leaving" red said as she walked out to live her dream as a doll prostitute  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" YOU SCREAMED AS EVERY RED PUT ON TYHE RI STRAP ON KNIF S AAND STBABED YOU EVERYWHERE  
THE R E WAS KNIFE FUCKIGN, KNNIFE SUCKING AND EVEN KINF E C UC C K ING  
COOOKING? YES., THER E WA SALSO KNIFE YIRUOEYFEHASJMFGJHDXKF TH ER E WAS ALL KIDNS OF S HT I  
WHO WOULD HAVE KNONW THAT EACH RED HAD THE IR OWN FETISH ON OIF THEM ATTTMEPIGN ETED TO E A T YOU  
HOLY SHIT  
so you deide the edn ed  
haha no.  
SO all of the red dispaoeprer  
and you were lEFT.... A  
um  
thats  
not good to descriBE SO I'LL SKIP IT  
SO  
red walky backy iny andy seey youy.  
"you got FUC KED UP BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but thats a-ok because now i can hospital the fuck out of you :)" red did the Emote 1 thing  
so red PICKED UYOU UP. no seriously being a prostitute makes you a STRONG INDEPENDENT BLACK WOMAN!! ok!!! (don't actually do it ok - koishi)  
"BITCH UP, GIRLS!!!" RED S CER,EMED AS SHE RAN OUT OF THE C L U B   
"red my body is literally meltign every decision i've made up to this point i regret a Lot" yuo managed to say even though ur mouth was gone.  
orgies can fuk yuo up man!!!!!!  
"ok" so red just THREW YOU ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN TO THE HOSPITAL  
YOU BROKE A WINDOW GJ  
and red was already there what the fuck how did she do this who  
"hello dOCTOR RED HERE REPORTING ON BOOTY PATROL i have a paitent let me in"  
"DOCTOR RED THIS PERSON IS LITERALLY DEAD YOU CAN'T OPERATE"  
"SHE;S ALIVE I KNOW THIS YOU DUCK"  
"I MAY BE A DUCK BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!!!"  
"JUST LET ME IN YOU BREAD EATING SWIMMER THING"  
"GOSH RED YOU'R E SO RUDE TO ME BUT WITH THE OTHERS OYU'RE PERFECTLY FINE WHY ARE YOU DOI-"  
"YOU AR E CAUSING MY FRIEND HERE TO DIE YOU FUCK"  
"FINE..................................................................."  
so the duck let yuo guys in FINally................  
AND RED RUSHED TO THE NEARES T ROOM SHE KICKED OUT SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T REALLY EVEN NEED TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL  
"ok SO today we're sadly not going to make you a Loose Pussy Angel with a shit technique ok we're here to HEAL YOU ok" red said as she just. i don't know fucking imploded??????  
"fjhgkhsdjkhfgjfkjdgjkfhhsdfhfgkdg" you said as ur body just also... imploded as well but Slowly  
red stabbed this red jelly thing and then sTABBED YOU and then u wer fien yay  
"red.......................YUO SAVED ME..."  
"no problem neko chan ur a great g-" REGRET???  
"what" ?????  
"Friend!!!!!" oh  
"ok :(" friend zoned by ur own crush man thats sad  
"ok so we need to test that everything's ok alrigth is that ok with you ok and ok" ok  
"LEFT FOOT ONE STOMP" rED SCREECHED  
its time to DO THE CHA CHA SLIDE HOOOOOOOO  
SO YOU DID THE THING  
and u wer perfectly fine it was great  
unytiool SUDEDN  
JANENEENNEBENEN  
fuckign ecuse em  
"hoh shti its you again" red sed  
"Nenyenyyannyesayyanynenyaenyea" WHAT  
"you remidn me of when i spoke in keysmahs" red  
"NFJHGDEDHFJDHGVFFKJGHHSDJSJHDKJHSFDHJK"  
"nyucking nyitch"  
"Whoa. What the fuck did you just say to me? I'll have you kno-" blah blah blah lets continure  
this is it. ht e ultamITE FITHG. between Red and,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
whoever the fuck this bootleg red is idk  
suden stab  
the bootleg red is dead  
dING DONG TH E WICKED WITHC IS DEAD  
just kid she aliv (i'm upset too don't worry)  
how will we decide whos the red  
why are we decide whos the r- lets have a wet shirt contest  
our host is,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
someone who's totally not the author because they're not wearing a hat hAHAH SEE??  
"ok so. Remove their clothes" the host said  
for no good reason what a sicky fucky  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET OYUR HAND S OFF OF ME" RED SCREAMED,,,,,  
"ok we know whos the real red. Kill the other one." the host said. agian.ss  
"u cant kill me!!!! i hav dark magic" the FAKE red protested  
the other one was kill anyway. yay  
"can we just go home plx" red sed.  
"ok u Bitch." you sadi  
"Ho." red respindeodnd.  
so u went hom.  
but ther wer girl.  
whos that girl living in that haunted mansion  
"u better know my name because i am......."  
"oh shit i forgot the lyrics" who is this girl  
"who are you!?!?!" you quesution!!!!!!!  
"im ashley. Bitch." wow rude  
"wel u need 2 get out right now! RIHGHT NWO! RIGH TONWO T!"  
"no"   
"yes"   
"no"   
"Yes"   
"No"   
"Oui"   
"Non"   
"Si" ok thats enough  
"No"  
"well why are u herw/!??!"  
"im here............... to get RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
gasp  
"no!!!!!!!!"  
"yes" ashley rip red awya. oh ok  
"i shal do. a romantic kiss"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
it was close. and close. and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and close, and very close  
and then........ they kiss!!!! GASP!!  
"no........... i was going 2 confes 2 red......"  
"lol ur too late"  
red hasnt said anything during this what even  
they went inside. but something was wrong  
red screamed  
"DOOR STUCK!!!!!!!! DOOR STUCK"  
"OH SHIT" ASHLEY SCREMAD AS WELL. THE DORO WAS SUTCK  
"wel red it looks like u love this Bitch so im leaveing bye"  
"ok :("  
the end  
nOT  
HAHA  
"pls com bac neck chan......."  
"no"  
"plx"  
"no"  
":("  
"no"  
"ill be a stripper"  
"ok"  
and so u broek door!!!!! and then ashley dispapetn. fuck  
"ok do it"  
"what"  
"strip"  
"ok"  
red took off her.....................................................  
hood.  
"thats hot........" you sed.....  
and so u and red went in the house............  
red lie on bed................  
and u put the finger......  
in.......  
the doll p-  
you woke up.  
it was all a dream.  
you looked around at ur mess of a room  
red was there walking out the windows  
the.. end  
ok thats it for this series, i'll be here never

**Author's Note:**

> what


End file.
